This invention relates to a car door separating and attaching device, particularly to one possible to let only one worker perform separating and attaching work by supporting clamping the door or tailgate of a car or a station wagon, etc.
Nowadays cars are widely used, and so many of them are on highways, roads, streets, etc. Consequently, car accidents are growing frequent, so chances are that side doors or tailgates of station wagons may be damaged.
In repairing side doors or tailgates, they often have to be separated from cars, and in separating them from cars, one worker has to support the damaged door, and another worker disengages screws from a car. After repair, to attach the door on the car, again one worker has to support the door and another worker attaches it on the car. If the door is quite large and heavy, then more than one worker have to take part in repairing work, very inconvenient.